Three Months in Hell
by crazybluephantom
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy are forced to live in a house by themselves for three months strait Kind of like the show Big Brother! as their family and friends watch on T.V. Romance blossoms but not before hell is raised.
1. Attention Retroville

This is potter078 here. This is my first JN Fic. And my first Non-songfic. Sooo…

Summary: Jimmy and Cindy are forced to live in a house by themselves for three months strait (Kind of like the show Big Brother!) as their family and friends watch on T.V. Romance blossoms but not before tons of stuff goes wrong.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. The story plot is mine. 

AND NOW-

_**THREE MONTHS IN HELL**_

**Attention:**

**Do you know two people that it would be fun to see what it would be like if they had to live together for 3 months straight, with out connection the outside world, friends, family, or the latest news or ways to contact others? These two people will be alone, not able to get away from each other. The two need to have something between them like a big rivalry, an unknown crush, or it would just be awkward for them to live together. Must be 13 or older, the three months the two will be in the house are June, July, and August so if of school age they will only miss a little if any. Must be a resident of Retroville. If you know of two (2) people please contact Corky Shimazu at:**

**524-8796**

**The show will air on local channel 21 on June 6th 2005 at 8:00.**

**It would be a plus if they were members of the opposite sex.**

**XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ**

It was the message posted all over Retroville the local talent agent Corky Shimazu was making a T.V. Show about two people that would have to live together for three months. It sounded like a great idea to most of the people of the small town of retroville and they all had two people in mind that where perfect to live in the house.

"This is such a stupid idea! Who would want to do this" Jimmy said looking at the paper he held in his hand "what a waste of a summer!" The now 16 year old Genius was sitting at the candy bar with his friends Carl, Sheen, Libby and Cindy.

It was nearing the end April so that meant the show was going to be airing and shot in a little more than a month.

"For once your right Nerdtron, I would never want to waste my summer on that." The blonde girl sitting next to Jimmy said. Cindy and Jimmy where still not great friends but they where getting better. They stilled bickered all the time over little things and competed for every thing. "But then again I bet the house would be nice, I mean it is going to be on T.V. but it's still a dumb ass idea"

"Uh… yea dumb idea." Said Sheen glancing at the other two at the table. He, Libby and Carl had all called Corky and told him their friend's names and past history with out Jimmy and Cindy knowing. But they all knew three months together alone would do them good.

"But still I wonder who will get chosen," smiled Libby she knew at least half the town of Retroville had phoned in the two's names "you know the people have no choice? They have to go. I heard they come like really early in the morning and grab you out of your bed. I don't know about you but it would scare me."

"Yea and no contacts to the outside world, any music, any T.V., or lamas. I would miss the lamas." Carl frowned when he thought about the lamas. "Could you imagine being with out lamas?"

"No Carl, I couldn't," Sheen said sarcastically "OF COURSE I COULD LAMAS ARE DUMB! Now to go with out ULTRA-LOARD for three months would be hell. If I had to wake up every morning and not see his smiling face in the picture next to my bed I would die."

"Excuse me? What happened to the picture of me next to your bed Sheen?" Libby shot as him.

"Uhhhhh… it's there" he said "somewhere" he mumbled.

"uh-hmm, come on Sheen we're going to your house and I'm going to find that picture, and so help me god if its no in the frame I gave it to you in next to your bed…" the rest was lost as she dragged sheen out the door by his ear.

"God, he is sooo clueless to girls." Cindy laughed "will guys ever learn?"

"Yea laugh it up Vortex its not like you know that much about the opposite sex either." Jimmy said to her.

"Oh yea! I bet I know more than you!"

"Prove it!"

"Ask me anything!"

Carl slowly scooted out of the booth. The argument was going to last a while and he didn't want to sit around and wait. He headed toward the door after Sheen and Libby, maybe if he got there quick enough he'd get to see Sheen try to make up a lame excuse. Even though Carl knew that it would probably be something to do with aliens taking the picture, but it was always funny. He went out the door the voices of Jimmy and Cindy still clear in the back ground.

**1 1/2 MONTHS LATER Monday June 6th 2005**

Jimmy awoke with start he rolled over and looked at his clock. It was five a clock in the morning and the first official day of summer break. Why the hell was someone banging at the front door? All of a sudden he heard a man's voice yell "Where is Jimmy Neutron?" and then some one charging up the stairs and a man throwing his door open. "Mr. Neutron you're coming with us."

The men grabbed him. They tied his hands behind his back, covered his mouth, and blind folded him. They lead him down stairs and threw him in to what felt like the back of a truck.

"Where are you taking my Jimbo?" Hugh called from the front door even though he knew. He and Judy had even called in about their son.

He sat in the back of the truck for a few minuets until he felt something or someone else being thrown in with him. The truck zoomed away with Jimmy and another passenger clueless as to where

they where going and who was taking them there.

OK, Please read and review and tell me if I should cont. this story. I'm open to any suggestions.


	2. Welcome To Hell

Thank You for all the reviews! It was awesome I've never had so many!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN J.N. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS ON A PIECE OF JUNK COMPUTER!

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Jimmy felt the vehicle make a sudden stop. It had been about an hour since the men had abducted him out of his house. Then Jimmy heard a door open and felt someone pulling him out of the truck. They lead him down what felt like a really long hallway. Soon he was set in a room where they undid his bindings and took off the blind fold.

The light from the room blinded Jimmy. It was brightly lit with green wall paper and ugly blue carpeting. In the room there was a table with one lone chair. On the table there was a note. It read:

"Dear Mr. Neutron,

Thank you for coming calmly, it made our job a lot easier.

If you get hungry there is a small refrigerator to your left."

Jimmy turned and just as the letter said there was.

"It has enough food to last you until tonight when we explain to you what is going on.

Thank you."

Jimmy put the letter down and walked over the fridge. Inside he found a few sandwiches, 2 bagels, some cream cheese, 6 cans of pop and a 4 bottles of water. On top of the refrigerator there was silverware, napkins and paper plates.

Jimmy pulled out a bagel and the cream cheese.

"This is way too weird. And I've been through some weird ass stuff."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy found herself in a room blinded by the light. Her head hurt. The last thing she remembered was being thrown into a car and hitting her head. Then she blacked out.

She looked around. The room she was in was brightly lit with blue wall paper and ugly green carpeting. In the room there was a table with one lone chair. On the table there was a note. It read:

"Dear Ms. Vortex,

Thank you for coming calmly, it made our job a lot easier.

If you get hungry there is a small refridgeoator to your left."

Cindy looked over and there it was. She turned back to the letter.

"It has enough food to last you until tonight when we explain to you what is going on.

Thank you.

P.S.

Sorry about your head, there is Ice in the fridge for you."

"What the hell?"

She walked to the fridge to get the ice and saw it was loaded with food.

"Wow, who ever took me must want to take care of me." She said as she pulled out the ice and went to sit down.

"This is weird. I can't wait until tonight."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"What the-"

In charged 3 men they grabbed Jimmy binded, gagged, and blindfolded him again. Jimmy felt himself being dragged down another hall way suddenly he heard a girl screaming

"Get away from me!"

"Come on! You where a lot better this morning"

"Yea? Was that before or after you knocked me out?"

"Hey, we left you ice what more did you want?"

That sounds like Cindy, Jimmy thought to himself.

All of a sudden Jimmy heard a crash and about 5 minuets later he heard another person walking next to him.

"Finally, we got her." He heard a man say.

"God she took a lot." Another man said.

It sounded to Jimmy like it was the people leading them down the hall way having the conversation.

"Yea, she even tried some sort of karate shit, and broke the table."

"Ha, this kid with the hair just let us take him. It was easy"

"It doesn't look like he could put up much of a fight any way"

Jimmy turned his head to say something but all that game out was a muffled "HEY!"

"Oh shit, we better quit talking or we might say too much, and the producer won't like that."

"Yea, good point."

The rest of the walk they took in silence.

"Ok, here we are."

The men took jimmy and sat him down in a comfy chair. They undid his bindings but kept the gag and the blindfold on. Then a lady came over and talked to them in a soothing voice.

"Ok kids, it's about 7:30 now. In about five minuets people will be coming over to do your hair and your make-up don't make a fuss and you'll be fine. Then after that you will hear a lady talking to what sounds like an audience. And then after all that at 8:00 sharp everything will be explained."

She left and just like she said people came over and put make-up on him and did his hair. Soon he heard a lady talking to the audience but the voice was muffled so he couldn't make out many words, though he did here the words "surprise…they don't know… sound proof glass"

"OK, lower the box" Jimmy heard a man yell, then what sounded like a machine lowering something. Then all the sound was cut off and Jimmy couldn't here anything but silence.

**_Out side the box. _**

"We're on in 5, 4, 3," the camera man said. Then he held up two fingers and mouthed the words "two, one."

"Hello, and welcome to the first live showing of the new Retroville reality series **_Three Months in Hell, _**Where we take the two most unlikely people from our great town and put them in a house together for 3 whole months! I'm your host Lisa Goon, now as you can see behind me our two contestants are sitting in sound proof glass, they can't hear anything we are saying or see anything because of the blindfolds."

She pointed behind her at Jimmy and Cindy.

"Ok, we're going to lift up the glass and take off the blind folds. We need everyone to remain quiet so we can see their reactions. OK, here we go lift up the glass!"

The glass rose and the blind folds got thrown off, Jimmy looked around sitting next to him was Cindy looking just as dumbfounded as he was. He looked out and saw about 100 people sitting in the audience. In the front row sat Sheen, Libby, and Carl, behind them was Mrs. Vortex and Jimmy's parents Hugh and Judy. Cindy looked at Jimmy,

"What's going on?"

"I don't know Cindy,"

"I guess our kids don't know what's going on. Perfect. Well before we explain to them what's going on let's look at their captures this morning."

The replay of the captures played across the screen behind Jimmy and Cindy. Both had gone quietly out of their house but then they cut to the second capture out of the room that they had been placed in. Jimmy going quietly again but Cindy putting up a fight. The audience laughed when Cindy tried to drop kick the man trying to bind her but missed and broke the table in two. The video turned off.

"Ok, so we see Cindy really didn't want to be here today!" Lisa said. The audience laughed. "So I guess you two will want to know what is going on?"

"Duh!" Cindy yelled

"Ok, easy there chica! You are now on the show **_Three Mounts in Hell! _** Your friends and family recommended you for this show, if you remember about 1 ½ mounts ago we had the flyers going around town to recommend people for the show, and amazingly ¾ of the town told us your names. And the other ¼ didn't vote! SOOOOO are you going to do it?"

"Hell no, live 3 months with Nerdtron? I can't do it! I'll go nuts!"

"Live with Vortex? I'd rather die!"

"What if I told you that you each get 10,000.00 $ if you make it the whole three mounts with out killing each other?"

"I'd say uhhhh… NO"

"10 grand? Hook me up!" Jimmy yelled.

"Well either way, your doing it, you don't have a choice so are you ready?"

"No, but I don't have a choice so I'm not going to even try to argue."

"Wow, that's a change Vortex!"

"Shut up big head."

"Ok, let's get there guys into the house before they kill each other" Lisa interrupted.

Two men came and lead Jimmy and Cindy off there stools to a door.

Lisa spoke up "Behind this door is where you will spend the next three months of your life it has every thing you will need. Some things you will have to work for like really good food or maybe a nice bed. There are cameras all over the house so don't try to run away from them; you must wear your microphones at all times. Now we are going to let you in go find you bed room and get settled in. We will be checking in on you in about an hour. Have fun and don't kill each other. Good bye."

The door opened and Jimmy and Cindy where pushed through the door in to a hall way with another door at the end.

"Ok, here we go Cindy. You ready?"

"What ever Nerdtron, lets get this over with."

Jimmy opened the door and behind it he saw the most beautiful house ever. It was a 2 story house and as they walked around to the back they saw that it had a pool, hot tub, workout equipment, a little green for putting on, a trampoline, a grill and a patio set sitting up on the back porch.

"Wow, look at this place!" Cindy said looking around "Let's go inside!"

As they walked inside jimmy saw it had a beautiful kitchen with a chrome stove, refridgerator, table, and microwave. In the fridge there was a ton of food and in all the cupboards there was even more.

"Wow, we'll eat like kings!" Jimmy said.

"Excuse me?" Cindy said looking at him.

"And queens." He finished

"That's better." Cindy said nodding her head.

They walked through the house seeing all the rooms then they came to the bed rooms. There where 2 doors on either side of the hallway. In one room there where 2 single beds one with atoms all over it (like the one on Jimmy's shirt.) and the other was the colors of Cindy's shirt, with the words "Girls Rule" written across it. There where 2 dressers with the top drawer of each opened one had Jimmy's clothes and the other Cindy's. There was a door opened on the other side of the room that lead to a huge bath room.

"Well I think this is ours." Jimmy said quietly

"Well no duh Cap'n Cranium! I thought you where smart?" Cindy shot at him.

"Shut up; well let's see what's behind the other door."

He went to the other side of the hall way to open the door but it was locked.

"Ok, that's weird…" Jimmy said.

"Hmmm… maybe we have to earn it or something?"

"Yea."

"Well let's go down and get something to eat."

"Ok. But I'm making my own food I don't trust you're cooking."

"Who said I would cook any thing for you? I'm not your maid!"

They bickered like that all the way to the kitchen but they where cut short when a T.V. came out of the wall.

"Hello guys." It was Lisa "Sorry to interrupt. Anyway, I see you're getting accustomed to the house. I noticed that you guys found the locked room. That room will be opened later after you guys do something. But I will not go in to detail about that now. Now that you are here you can live just like you would at home except for the fact that your living here with someone you don't like very much. I will talk to you tomorrow morning with your first challenge. Have a good night, and welcome to hell."

Ok that's it for now. I know it's kind of long but I couldn't find a place to end it. Please Review and give me some ideas for the next chapter!

Potter 078


	3. AUTHORS NOTE NOT A CHAPTER:IMPORTANT!

**  
**

**Attention:**

**AUTHORS NOTE NOT A CHAPTER!**

Ok I hate to say this to you but I will not be able to update this story for about a week and a half because

I will be going up north with my family

I will be spending most of my free time reading the new Harry Potter book

My parents are divorced so I write the story at 2 houses and I wrote most of chapter 3 at my dad's house but forgot to send it over to my mom's. I will not be going back over to my father's for about a week so I can not get the story until then. But I will try while I am up north at my cottage to write things down.

I want to thank you all for my wonderful reviews! And I will have the chapter up as soon as a can! Don't worry there is a lot of stuff going on and is already up to 8 pages and I haven't even started the challenge yet! Let's just say Cindy starts to "notice" Jimmy a little. (Back off it's nothing that big yet!)

Thank you,

Crazybluephantom.


	4. Bedtime fights and awkard moments

**Once again I want to say thank you for all the reviews! It's awesome!  Ok I changed my pen name to Crazybluephantom it is also my AIM name if anyone wants to chat.**

**I want to thank some of my reviewers personally.**

**-**Thefanwithashortattentionspan**- those are awesome ideas but I think I mite use the second one later in the story!**

-Ignite444- I thought I was the only one who came up with random ideas like this in my head!

  
Ok that's it for now u keep reviewing ill keep writing! 

**Disclaimer: I OWN JIMMY NEUTRON! In my mind… **

**P.S. I raised the rating to T because this chapter has some older humor in it.**

The night was bumpy, Jimmy and Cindy fought constantly about random things. Who was going to use the bathroom first, who was going to do dishes and other random things. Finally Jimmy lost it.

"I'm going to bed! You can sleep on the couch! I'm locking the door!"

"Ok, go ahead, see if I care!"

"Fine!" Jimmy yelled as he stomped out of the room.

Cindy just waited a few minutes until she heard the door slam and lock upstairs.

"Ok, let's see if he's as smart as he claims." She walked upstairs and tried to turn the knob on the door, just like Jimmy said, he locked it. Cindy smiled to herself. She walked around to the bathroom and turned the knob, it was unlocked "Ha, he is dumb." She said as she looked across the room, he had left the door that went into their room unlocked. (Remember they had an adjoining bathroom.) She went over to the doorway and stood.

"My god, I thought you where a Genius! You forgot to lock the bathroom doors!" Jimmy sat up fast and stared at her. He mentally smacked himself. How could he forget those doors?

"Whatever Cindy, I didn't want you to have to sleep on that couch your first night here. Plus I didn't think that you would be smart enough to go around to the bathroom anyway."

"Shut up Nerdtron, you made a mistake and you know it! I guess you're not as smart when you don't have your little gadgets to help you!"

"Put a sock in it! Some people are trying to sleep!" Jimmy said as he rolled over in his bed hiding his face from Cindy.

"Whatever." Cindy said as she walked over to her dresser to pull out her pajamas. "Neutron get out while I change!"

Jimmy rolled over again. "No, you can go into the bathroom!"

"How's this sound? You have two choices; you can go into the bathroom, or I can make you go into the bathroom?"

"Fine! Make me!" Jimmy said as he rolled over in his bed again.

Cindy went over to his bed from the dresser. She turned to her bed and grabbed her pillow.

"Fine I will."

Jimmy turned over to see her standing above him with a pillow. She slammed it down on his head just as he was about to say something.

"OW!" Jimmy said rolling out of bed. "Fine I'll go!"

"HA! I win!" Cindy yelled. Jimmy walked over to the bathroom. Cindy was about to say something else but was cut short. When Jimmy got up she saw something she never imagined… JIMMY HAD MUSCLES!

'I guess working with heavy machinery all the time really helped him' she thought to herself 'Thank god he doesn't wear a shirt to bed!' She changed into her P.J.'s and climbed in to bed.

"Are you done yet?" Jimmy called from the bathroom

"Yeah I'm done."

Jimmy came out of the bathroom since he was walking forward this time it gave Cindy a better look at his upper body. He had fine toned abs and his arms had just enough muscle. Not too much to make them huge but not too little so that it was flabby. (She had to keep her self from squealing.)

"'Bout time Cindy" Jimmy said as he laid down in his bed.

"Whatever." Cindy sighed and rolled over to go to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Jimmy walked over to the fridge to get some food. It had been a long night between Cindy yelling at him to quit reading and shut off the light and him yelling at her to quit moving around so much he had barely gotten any sleep. Even though the whole reason he kept reading was to make her mad. He opened the fridge and peeked inside. All the food was gone!

"CINDY!"

"What is it Spewtron!"

"All the food's gone!"

"What do you mean all the food's gone? What did you do with it?"

-MEANWHILE AT THE T.V. STUDIO-

"Oh, this is awesome!" Lisa said look at the monitors. "The two haven't stopped fighting since they got in the house! And now they are blaming each other for the food! So when should we tell them there first challenge?"

"I say we give them ten more minuets. Then you go on!" Lisa's producer said to her.

"All right. Is every thing set up in the back yard?" Her producer yelled over to a mechanics' guy.

"Yeah, everything is." The man said.

"OK good. Lisa you're on in 5."

-Back at the House-

"Do you really think I could eat all that food?"

"Well if your stomach is a big as your head you could of finished off that whole thing plus everything in the cupboards!"

"Why did you have to go there? I mean I don't talk abo-" Jimmy was cut off when Lisa came on the screen.

"Well good morning kids, I can see you found that all your food was gone. Well it's time for your first challenge! Go get you bathing suits on and meet me outside in 10 minuets. Good bye." And the screen went blank.

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other, then up the stairs then back. They both took off running. Up the stairs they ran fighting to get the bathroom first.

"NERDTRON! What ever happened to lady's first?"

"Yeah right Vortex! If you're a lady then I must be an alien from the planet Gorloc." (A/N I'm sry I can't remember the name of the planet where April lives.)

"Oh you mean where you little girlfriend lives?"

Jimmy stopped "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yeah right, then why is she standing right behind you?" Cindy smirked. Jimmy turned around "Hey! There's no one behind me!" But Cindy was already up the stairs in the bathroom. Jimmy walked up the rest of the stairs in defeat.

After about ten minuets they made their way down stairs to the backyard. When they got outside they saw that their pool had been filled with little yellow balls sunk to the bottom of the pool, all with writing on them. Suddenly they heard Lisa's voice come over the intercom.

"Hello again. Now as you can see there are little balls in the bottom of your pool. You will have to work together to get as many as you can out. Now, the pool goes from 4 ft. deep to 12 feet deep water, near the shallow end of the pool is where the basic foods are like bread, cheese, and basic lunch meat. But as you move down the pool the foods get better. In the deep end of the pool you will find things like Steak, Rib eye, snack foods, pop and other things like that."

"That sounds easy enough," Jimmy said looking skeptical "what's the catch?"

"Very good Jimmy. Well you two will be hand cuffed to each other by one arm and one leg so that you will have to work together to swim to reach the food. Also you can't pick up the balls with your hands and you both must be touching the ball at the same time. Each time you get a ball you must come to the surface and put it in the basket to your left. To keep all your food you must have at least 20 balls in the basket. If you don't get at least 20 it will be PB&J for a week. Now if there are no more questions. You have five minuets to talk strategy and then we will handcuff you and you will have 10 minuets to collect as many balls as you can. See you in five." And the yard went silent.

"Ok, I think we should mostly move with our legs kicking because it will be kinda hard to use our arms under water." Jimmy suggested to Cindy.

"Ok we can do that but what about us both having to touch it?"

"Anything I can think of is incredibly awkward. I was thinking between bodies but that seems weird, and it might be hard to swim like that. And then I thought maybe we could use our-"

"Say mouths and I'll punch yours strait into your face."

"Uhh…" Jimmy said nervously "I wasn't going to say that I was going to say use our heads. You know uhh… like between our foreheads."

"Whatever. We can try them all and figure out what one works best."

"Ok, where do you want to start?"

"How about we start in the middle I bet that's where all the food we really need is like milk and bread and cereal."

"Alright…"

"Time's up guys!" They heard Lisa's voice come on around the yard. Two men came over and handcuffed them the chains on the cuffs where not very long only about an inch so it would be hard to move.

They went and stood at the end of the pool. "On your mark get set…" they heard Lisa say. "GO!"

They dove into the pool the icy water chilling them. They swam to the middle of the pool using mostly their feet just like Jimmy had said. They went down and tried to pick up a ball with their heads but found that it was hard to get down that low. Then they tried in between their bodies and found that they could keep it on their hip if they swam carefully enough but as soon as they got to the basket they found it was hard to get it in. They jumped up just enough to get it in.

"Ok, Cindy I know you aren't going to want to do this but I think the most reliable would be our mouths."

"Eww… Fine!"

They dove down again using their mouths to pick it up.

'This is the closest I am ever going to get to kissing this girl' Jimmy thought to himself as they maneuvered their way to the basket. It went on like that back and forth like that for 9 min. and 20 seconds. Then Cindy noticed something as they made their way back with the 20th ball.

'Oh my god! Our lips are touching!' Cindy thought to herself. Then out of shock she dropped out of her mouth, it startled Jimmy so he dropped it too. And it fell right down in to her bathing suit so it was sitting right in the middle of Cindy's boobs.

"40 seconds one ball to go." they heard.

Without thinking Jimmy bent down and picked the ball up with his mouth and ran it up Cindy's neck so that they where both still touching it. Cindy was so shocked at what he had just done, the feeling of Jimmy's lips and soft breath going up her neck that she didn't even notice him holding it on her lips with his mouth so they could put it in the basket together.

"10 seconds one ball to go."

The voice brought her back and she helped Jimmy put the ball in the basket.

"Congratulations! You will have enough food for the week now. It should be in the storage room tomorrow for you guys to eat." The announcement echoed through the yard as they got out. Now back to earth and relishing what Jimmy had really done Cindy knew that she had to play it off and do something so it didn't look liked she liked it. She glanced over at him and found him staring off in to space.

Jimmy was still so shocked by what he had just done that he didn't notice the announcement or the men taking off the hand cuffs. 'She had smelled so good.' He thought to himself. 'Our lips where touching.' Jimmy was off in his on world and what brought him back was the hard Smack that Cindy had splatter across his face, "OW!" he yelled as he looked at her.

"Don't you ever do that again Nerdtron! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO EAT PB&J FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" Cindy yelled at him as she pulled her hand away from the cuffs and stormed into the house.

Ok there you go there's your chapter! Whew! I hurried as soon as I got home to finish it! I hoped you liked it! Please review!


	5. Songs about you

Hey all! Thanks for the great reviews and as all ways I would like to thank/ talk to some ppl personally,

OK DISCLAIMER- I do not own JN Nick does I do not own any song by The Click Five or any song by Hilary Duff.

I know it's vague but I can't say much with out giving stuff away.

**greg9570****- It's suppose to be like big brother! And don't tell me it's unbelievable. Do you really think that there is an eleven year old boy genius walking around somewhere in Texas building inventions and fighting aliens? I don't think so. So if want believable things you might want to turn off Nick and turn on the Discovery channel.**

**acosta pérez josé Ramiro – PB&J is Peanut butter and Jelly, sry about that.**

**Brock- What Fun would that be? Plus Remember Jimmy wants that 10 grand.**

I want to give a special thanks to **Zim999** for giving me some ideas over AIM! Thanks Man! And if any of you want to talk just hit me up on **Crazybluephantom** on AIM, **Lindseygonzalez** on Msn or **Whatsupdwag** on Yahoo.

And more thanks (I know there is a lot.) to these ppl for putting this story on their fav. Stories list:

**Anime Master Inu, animeroxz, bette bavette, Dancengirl13, ignite444, Jacx, JimmyNeutron9, Ketchup means fish sauce, Lil inu chick, Thefanwiththeshortattentionspan, theflamehat, and Zim999.**

And these ppl for putting me on their story alert list.

**Bette Bavertt, Citrus06, Dancengirl13, feeltheemystical, jacx, kingdom219, savejimmy, seeke3, theflamehat.**

_Thoughts are in italics_

**Ok that's it for now. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**867530986753098675309867530986753098675309867530986753098675309**

"What the hell did he just pull?" Libby yelled at the T.V. screen

"All right! Go Jim!"

"Shut up Sheen! He had no right to do that!"

Sheen and Libby where sitting on his couch watching their best friends in action, it was peaceful for the most part but when Jimmy went for that last ball it sent Libby for a trip.

"What do you mean! Half the guys at school would love to do that to her!"

"Sheen!"

"What it's true!"

"Whatever, well that's all for now, what do you want to do now?"

"Wanna' make out?" Sheen blurted out with out even a beat.

"Sheen you're kidding right? We're in my mom's house with her in the next room!"

"Riggghhhttt… So ummm… Wanna make out?" Sheen said again with a sly grin

Libby just laughed.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

**BACK AT THE HOUSE!**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD DO THAT!" Cindy screamed as she got into the house and went up to the bed room. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?"

She grabbed her clothes out of the drawer and went to take a shower. When she got out she dried off and was feeling a little better. After about ten minuets of getting ready (hey a girl's gotta look good!) she went down stairs to find Jimmy eating a ham and cheese sandwich. (A/N I know I said the food would be there tomorrow but I thought that was a while to wait so let's just say it was there right after the challenge)

"Ummm…. Hey Cindy" Jimmy said uneasily.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I did out there, I wasn't thinking." He said back sounding uncertain but sincere at the same time.

"Whatever Neardtron, I just want you to know you're lucky we where on T.V. or else I would have had to knock you senseless!"

"Sure, you keep thinking that. But then again it doesn't matter no one cares what you think anyway."

"Shut up, no one cares what about what you have to say either!"

"Oh yea?" Jimmy said getting out of his chair and standing up to face Cindy.

"Yea! Like when you drone on and on about your inventions for a whole class period Cindy said getting dangerously close to his face.

_When did he actually get taller than me?_

_When did she actually get shorter than me?_

When they where this close together it was plain to see that Jimmy had a few good inches on Cindy now that they where older. Now instead of her looking down into his ocean blue eyes he was staring down at her emerald green ones.

"Really? That's not what the people at the Jr. Noble Prize society thought last year when I won an award for my mini car engine that was powered by using milk for fuel!"

By now there noses where touching any closer and …

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I have another challenge for you guys." Lisa said coming from the T.V. in the wall.

Jimmy and Cindy backed away from each other.

"Now what?" They both yelled.

"Can you two please go upstairs to the locked door we have a surprise for you."

Jimmy and Cindy ran up the stairs and stood in front of the door. There was a faint clicking sound and the door swung open reveling a giant recording studio. As they walked in they saw that to their left there where four different guitars. One was an electric that had a smooth black body, two of them where acoustics one with a red sleek body with black border the other was a hot pink with a black border. And the last one was a beautiful electric acoustic. It had a sleek black outer body and gold around the edges. Next to theses where two bass guitars one navy blue and the other lime green.

In the center there was a recording booth with a microphone and all those little buttons and switches (sry I don't know what they are called so I call them that). To the right there was an electric keyboard that was a sleek and slender silver color. Next to that there where two grand pianos. Then to the side of that there was a keyboard guitar.

"So, now it's time for your next challenge!"

Jimmy and Cindy both had a look of anguish on their faces. The thought of going through another humiliating challenge was devastating. (A/N Hey! I used a lot of big words in that paragraph! And my English teacher said I had limited vocab! Me was right! Her wrong! Sry back to the story)

"Sorry this one is coming so quick but you will have a week to work on it. You will be writing a song about your love life or your crush. You will create the background rythems. Your friends have told me you both can play every interment in here and you both have good voices."

This was true, in the 8th grade they had a challenge who could learn to play more interments in one year, turns out it was a tie. And they both had very good voices even. Though Jimmy hated to admit Cindy's was better than his by far.

"You will play one interment while singing the song. You will mix the music, record it and then sing it on live T.V. where it will be the first time anyone outside the house or your house mate will have heard it. We have set up work times for you so you're not fighting the whole week and you actually get the songs done. If you do not your time you can trade it with the other or just not use it. The time sheet is in your room on the dresser. That's it for now I'll talk to you guys later."

"So I guess we should go see who's first." Jimmy said turning to face Cindy. But he turned around to find her already out the door and looking at the dresser.

"Damn it Neutron!" Cindy yelled pounding her fist on the table.

"So I guess that means I'm first." Jimmy smiled, then he shut and locked the door just as a red faced Cindy descended down the stairs.

_Ok so I have to write about my love life or a crush. Well my love life is shot, I was going out with Betty but then she cheated on my with that loser nick. But I do have a crush. _ Jimmy thought leaning over a notebook that he found in the room. _Let's see, while she's can be bitter sometimes, laughs at what I think a lot, can't keep her mouth shut and ignores me a lot. Now I have to think of a song to write about these qualities. _

"Well better get started"Jimmy said to himself as he sad up and grabbed the acoustic guitar.

-One Hour Later-

"Your turn Cindy!" Jimmy yelled down the stairs after he was done. It had been a long hour. He had the main tune and most of the words down now he had to record, get the background beats and mix them in.

"FINALLY!" Cindy said as she ran up the stairs and in to the room. She turned around yelled "Thanks Nerdtron!" and slammed the door and locked it in his face. She had been thinking about her song the whole time. And knew most of what she wanted. The tune and the words all she need to do was record and mix. This kind of thing came easy to Cindy. When she was young she use to make up songs off the top of her head about her life. And this was nothing different. Writing about her crush was easy! It had been the same sense third grade when Nick and Jimmy had both moved to Retroville.

_I was going to write about nick, but he cheated on me with Betty because he thought I was cheating on him with Spewtron. Who cares about that? I need to get started. _

It was a long week. Jimmy and Cindy had to keep their songs hidden from the each other. And where both very thankful for the soundproof room on account that it made it impossible to hear when they yelled a loud swear word because something wasn't working right. But then the end of the week came and they were both as nervous as a lamb in a lion's den.

-At the studio-

"Hello everyone! And welcome to another episode of Three Months in Hell! This week we catch up with the kids after the little 'incident' between Jim and Cindy during the pool challenge." Lisa said greeting the audience. "This week the kids have been working on a song. Their challenge was to write a song about their crush or love life."

Libby, Sheen, and Carl who where in the audience looked at each other in shock.

"It was very interesting listing in on their recording sessions. They don't know this, but if the songs are good enough they will be sold as singles. Who knows we could have the next pop star in that house!" Lisa said pointing behind her. "Well let's show some clips from the week and then the kids will perform live from the back yard."

The T.V. screen behind Lisa showed clips of them fighting, doing stupid stuff or just sitting in the recording studio writing or playing interments.

About a half hour later the screen shut off. "Ok now it's time for the real show to start!" Lisa broke in then the screen turned back on to show the two sitting in the back yard each holding a guitar. Jimmy had the electric and Cindy the pink and black acoustic.

"Are you guys ready to rock!" Lisa said to the pair.

"Sure," Jimmy said obviously nervous

"Not really." Cindy said in the same tone of voice.

"Well it doesn't really matter because we are starting now! Jimmy you are first."

"Umm O.K. Well this song is called 'Just the Girl'." Jimmy stood up clapped his hands and the back ground music stated then he strummed his guitar and began to sing:

"_**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after"**_

Jimmy's voice was great. Better than Cindy had expected it to be. Though she did wonder who he was singing about.

"**_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for  
_**  
**_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her"_**

"Damn Jimmy has a nice voice!" Sheen Said to Libby.

"Yea to tell you the truth I'm not that shocked, Cindy once told me his voice was really nice."

"Really?"

"Yea."

Jimmy kept singing:

**_  
"Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more   
She's just the girl I'm looking for_**

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone   
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head  


_It almost sounds as if he's talking about me. _Cindy thought. _ Yea right! In your dreams Vortex!_

**_  
She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_**

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery   
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for"

Jimmy finished and the crowed erupted in cheers. He stood up and took a bow. He looked over at Cindy and was shocked to see her clapping too. Even though she had a confused look on her face it looked like she actually enjoyed the song.

"Ok, now Cindy it's your turn."

"Ok, thanks." Cindy said nervously. "This song is called 'Why Not'." She did the same as Jimmy, stood up clapped, let the music start and began to sing:

"**_You act like you don't know me  
When you see me on the street  
You're makin' like I turn you off  
When you know you think I'm sweet_**

It don't have to be like that  
I guess you're insecure  
If you say what's on your mind  
I might answer "sure""

_God her voice is great. _Jimmy thought as he heard her singing. _Sounds like an angel._

"**_So I walk a little slower  
And try to catch your eye  
Sometimes, it's so hard to see  
The good things passin' by_**

There might never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right, so...

**_  
Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (Why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You may lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not"_**

"Now that's good singing right there!" Libby said as Cindy sang.

"Yea Jimmy even told me once that she sings like an angel." Sheen said.

"Really?"

"Really, but she doesn't have a good of voice as you do sweet thang!"

"Never say that again."

"Ok angel."

"Now that one might work."

"Boo-Ya!"

"**_You always dress in yellow  
When you wanna dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told_**

You keep waiting where you are  
For what you'll never know  
Let's just get into your car  
And go baby go"

_It seems like she's almost talking to me… _ Jimmy thought as the song went on. _ Yea right, she'd want a guy a lot cooler than me.****_

"Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (Why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You may lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not

Oh...oh  
I could be the one for you  
Oh, yeah  
Maybe yes,  
maybe no  
Oh...oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm sayin' is  
You gotta let me know

You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.  
If you don't believe there's a way  
Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
Oh-It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But...why not  
Why not  
**_  
Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (Why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You may lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not"_**

Once again the crowd yelled and cheered. Cindy smiled and sat down.

"Well very good!" Lisa said talking to the duo. "But now I have an even bigger surprise for you."

"NOT ANOTHER CHALLENGE!" Jimmy yelled

"No, not another challenge James, something better." She said laughing. "What if I told you that your songs where so good that we are going to sell them as singles. And maybe after you get out of this house if enough of them sell you might be looking at a recording contract?"

"You're serious?" Cindy said not wanting to be fooled by anything.

"Dead serious." Lisa said with a smile

"Oh my God!"

"Boo-Ya!"

Cindy and Jimmy jumped up and hugged each other. But they quickly let go when the crowd burst into laughter.

"Eww, get off me!" Cindy yelled at him.

"You're the one that grabbed on to me Vortex!"

"Whatever." Cindy said as she waved him off, smiled and waved at the cameras and walked back into the house.

_He'll never like me. _She thought as she walked away.

Jimmy waved at the cameras and followed her into the house.

_She'll never like me. _ He thought with a heavy heart. _Oh well, I can dream._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

WOW! Long chapter! 14 pages on 14 pt. font! Ok so thanks for the reviews. I would have updated sooner but I've been away from my story for a while. I finally decide to save it to a disk so now I can write it any time I'm by a computer! I hoped you liked this chapter. Those two songs have always stood out to me as J/C songs ever sense I first heard them. I hope you think the same to. I'll put up the next chap. As soon as I can. Thanks again for the reviews! LYL! Bibi

-Crazy Blue Phantom

-NVR B NORMAL-


	6. another Authors note

**AUTHOURS NOTE!**

**I am going to quit writing this story, I'm Sorry because I know you all liked it so much but I have lost interest in it. BUT! If anyone has an idea for the next chapter please write out the chapter and send it to me. I'll pick my favorite and use it as the next chapter, giving you full credit! I don't know how this idea will work out, but I figured I'd give the fans a chance, then after that chapter if it gives me inspiration I may start writing again. Once again I'm Sorry I haven't been updating; I'm horrible at finishing things!**

**Until next time**

**CBP**


End file.
